Monroe County DHS Contact Information
(This is a rough copy. Work is in progress.) Department of Human Services Contact Information for Financial Assistance  If you have a question on a pending Temporary Assistance (Cash Benefits) with Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program application you can contact the Intake Workgroups at:  By phone – call 753-2780  By e-mail- dfa2a26.sm.monroe.intakeII@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-5315  If you have a question on an active Temporary Assistance (Cash Benefits) case you can contact the Temporary Assistance Care Management and Self Sufficiency Workgroups at:  By phone- Care Management Self-Sufficiency Last name of case starts with A-DZ 753-2766 753-2771 Last name of case starts with E-LE 753-2767 753-2772 Last name of case starts with Lf-Rod 753-2768 753-2773 Last name of case starts with Roe-Z 753-2769 753-2774 To reschedule your TA recert appointment – 753-6229 To reschedule your Job Club appointment – 753-2778  By e-mail – dfa2a26.sm.TA.Customer.Service@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax: o 753-6305 to the Care Management Workgroup o 753-6924 to the Self Sufficiency Workgroup  If you have a question on a pending or active Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program case (Not in receipt of Cash Assistance or SSI) you can contact the Community Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program Only Workgroup at:  By phone – call 753-2740  By e-mail at- dfa2a26.sm.Monroe.Team41@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-6306  If you have a question on a pending Community Medicaid case (Under 65 yrs old or not applying for Cash Assistance or in receipt of SSI ) you can contact the Medicaid Eligibility Determinations Team at:  By phone – call 753-5307  By e-mail at- dfa2a26.sm.Monroe.MEDS@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-5314  If you have a question on an active Medicaid case (Under 65 yrs old or not applying for Cash Assistance or in receipt of SSI ) you can contact the Community Medicaid Workgroup at:  By phone – call 753-2740  By e-mail at- dfa2a26.sm.Monroe.Team40@dfa.state.ny.us o If you need to contact us regarding a child support issue, please e-mail: dfa2a26.sm.monroe.Child.Support.Liason@dfa.state.ny.us o If you have a question regarding a nursing home or hospital bill for the aforementioned population, please e-mail: dfa2a26.sm.monroe.Medicaid.Specialty@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-6306  Clients who are receiving SSI and have a question regarding Medicaid or the Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program can contact the Long Term Medicaid Workgroup at:  By phone – call 753-6388  By e-mail at- dfa2a26.sm.monroe.MA-SSI@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-5029  Clients who are 65 yrs old or older or in nursing home and are not applying for cash assistance or in receipt of SSI that have a question on a pending Medicaid application can contact the Long Term Medicaid Workgroup at:  By phone – call 753-6485  By e-mail at- Arlene.colbert@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-6916  Clients who are 65 yrs old or older or in nursing home and are not applying for cash assistance or in receipt of SSI that have a question on an active Medicaid case can contact the Long Term Medicaid Workgroup at:  By phone – call 753-6559  By e-mail at- Jodi.schollnick@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax – 753-6981  For questions on pending Medicaid cases on the Hospital Team (Applications are represented by Hospital Liaisons) you can contact the Long Term Medicaid Workgroup at:  By phone – call 753-5116  By e-mail at- Gloria.webster@dfa.state.ny.us  By fax at – 753-5122  You can request a replacement benefit card by calling 753 – 6006 Revised 11/06/13 Revised 11/06/13